cathaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanoki Teminir
| rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Vanoki Teminir was an adventutuer who grew up in . Personality Activities Early life Vanoki doesn't know her parentage, but remembers growing up as a small child in Phandalin, her mother being Linene Teminir and her husband Joses Teminir. She grew up in one of the nicer buildings of the town, The Lionshield Coster, a modest trading post is a sign shaped like a wooden shield with a blue lion painted on it. The building and business is owned by the Lionshields, a merchant company based in the city of Yartar, over a hundred miles to the east. They ship finished goods to Phandalin and other small settlements throughout the region. Vanoki's childhood was a simple but hardworking one, she went to school with the rest of the children, made friends and got a little bullied by the boys of the school. One day she scared them by cornering three of the boys in a alley and taking them all single-handed, despite the furious telling off by Joses, Linene later told Vanoki that she was proud of her but warned her that those boys were probably just intimidated by her presence and seeing a powerful woman. After this the occasional bullying stopped and when all the children turned 16 they each took apprentices, including Vanoki. Throughout her life Vanoki had visits from ‘uncle’ Sildar who brought her belated birthday presents and gifts from all around the sword coast. She knows he's a mighty warrior part of the Lords' Alliance who aim for the security of civilization through action. Never really questioning his reasoning for visiting, she always enjoyed all the stories and secretly wanted to be part of the lords alliance, roaming the wasteland and striking down the opposers of civilization. Vanoki surprised all of Phandalin when she announced her intention to apprenticeship at the Shrine of Luck, not being known for her intelligence or wisdom, and even further surprised when Sister Garaele accepted her apprenticeship. The small village gossiped for days, and rumour had it that she had been seen visiting the shrine and talking to Sister Garaele for years, but mostly at night. Little did they know, even before her apprenticeship, she had been doing missions for Sister Garaele on behalf of the harpers and she had suggested Vanoki become a apprentice of Tymora and train to be a Paladin of Tymora. On her first day of apprenticeship, once her father realised her intention to become a paladin, he gave her a powerful magical greataxe and told her that her biological father had given this to Sildar who had in turn given it to him for you when you start your apprenticeship. Despite her young age compared to humans, she easily wielded the large weapon, which was the finest she had ever seen, despite living in a shop with many weapons. Years past and she grew up to a strong, powerful woman, hard at training to become a paladin for Tymora, where she lacked in wisdom and intelligence, she made up for with her powerful personality and deadly power with her iconic greataxe. One year her father was late arriving back from a caravan run to Yartar, as the days, then weeks passed, they realised that the banditry who had been hard-hitting the outpost must of hit her fathers caravan. Desperate to find her father, she roamed the caravan route only to find her fathers caravan abandoned, broken to the side of the road. In fits of rage she tried to find the culprits, but she could not find them. Later, as the bandits got worse, stories of goblins ambushing travellers revealed to her that these were the bandits that killed her father. After her husbands death, Linene took back her maiden name of Graywind, but Vanoki, in honour of her father, kept the last name Teminir. After years of doing quests for the harpies and training to be a paladin, a group of mercenaries, called the redbrand moved into town and started extorting ‘protection’ money from the villagers and declaring themselves the ‘guards’ of the town. Despite wanting to kill and rid the town of the intruders to her hometown, Sister Garaele pleaded with her not to, warning her to do so would be her death as there were both too many and the leader was rumoured to be a powerful mage. Once evening Vanoki heard that Uncle Sildar and a band of adventurers road into town on a caravan. Apparently there was a Gnome, two Half-Elves and halfling with them, all very strange for a small town like Phandalin. After hearing the news she greeted Sildar who was looking very rough and grim. He told her that they found the bandits that had been attacking the caravans and killed all the goblins and their bugbear leader. The bad news was that this was just a small encampment of a bigger group in Craigmore Castle in the Neverwinter forest to the north. Shocked, but eager to inform her hero of the plague that was the redbrands so he could help, she was sad to see him dismayed at the news buy glad when his attitude turned from disheartened to determine the next day. He ousted the Townmaster who has ‘authorised’ the Redbrands and started plans to rid them first of the Redbrand, then secondly of the bandits to the north. Vanoki started spying on the Redbrand and ‘extorting’ information from them, this is how she heard of the name GlassStaff, as the powerful mage that formed and lead the redbrand. The adventurers returned from a quest to the west in the hills with a new companion, a dwarf named Carreg, Sildar told them of the redbrand treat and they hastily set off to the manor which seemed to be their headquarters. Sadly, they never returned, and she could only summarise they had failed. Sildar dismayed by the unknown strength of redbrands, sent a letter to Neverwinter, to the lord alliances ally, the Guild of the Unicorn to contract a set of powerful mercenaries to root out and destroy the thugs leader GlassStaff. As the weeks past waiting for the band to arrive, Vanoki supprised Sildar by asking her who her father was, at first shocked by the question, Sildar realised that she knew he knew because of the magical greataxe. He revealed that her father was actually a Elf Wizard called Iarno who should already be in the village and had gone missing. He did not know the circumstances of her birth but only that she were half-elf, half-orc, a very rare occurrence, but apparently leads very long life of hundreds of years. In this time he prepared her to become a member of the Lord Alliance, little knowing she was already a member of the harpies. She knew this was fine as although the harpies were a mostly secret organisations, they were allied with the lord alliance and no conflict should arise. Before the members of the Guild of the Unicorn arrived, Vanoki finished her training and on a moonlit evening with her mother and Sildar present, Vanoki took her oath in front of Sister Garaele and Sister Supreme Helda, becoming a Paladin of Tymora and Watcher of the Harpies. History Appendix Gallery Notes References